


Bigger is Always Better

by BlackShady313



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Love, M/M, Rickyl, Romance, Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackShady313/pseuds/BlackShady313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick's grown tired of Lori's games and thinks maybe its time to set his sights on someone else...unfortunately he wasn't planning on it being Daryl Dixon.</p><p>growing romance/tension</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. settled in

 

Chapter 1

Life was never easy but it sure as hell wasn't as hard as it was now. When they weren't fighting off starvation, Rick and his group where fighting for survival.  Now with Lori adding drama, Rick was all but fighting to not blow his brains out. She was pissed...again. So what else was new? This was the second time in two nights  that Rick hadn't been able to get it up for Lori and she was not too pleased but can you blame him? After just finding out what his wife and best friend, Shane, had been doing in his absence from their small group had horrified him. After years of knowing Shane, Rick never thought he'd be betrayed like this, and with his wife for God's sake! It was enough to swear off Lori for good but with Carl and the already building stress in everyone's lives- it wasn't worth it.

  
_**Just smile and pretend...pretend.  You have to be strong for everyone.  Everyone looks up to you.**   _  


  Rick scanned the campsite and looked over at his fellow family and new found friends.

Glenn... Maggie and her sister Beth and there dad, Hershel.  They where all such kind people and Rick was thankful for their hospitality. They had almost lost it all when Shane blew his cool and let the walkers out of the barn a little while back but thankfully Rick was able to smooth things out.  Shane had been. ..well irrational lately and Rick found it impossible to confide in him. Strangely he had put his trust in a man he had recently met, Daryl,  who wasn't one to give a good first impression. In fact, Rick had been hesitant to be around the southern younger man's presence all together. Between his rough attitude towards Rick and the rest of the crew, and his older obnoxious brother,  Merle, who nobody could stand to be around, it had really gotten on Rick's nerves. Unfortunately (or perhaps fortunately, Rick thought guilty) Merle had gone missing and Daryl had started to settle into the group. Over the past months Rick and the redneck had started growing closer together to the point where Rick was doing runs into town with Daryl instead of Glenn or Shane. The other day him and Daryl had run into a close encounter and barely made it out alive. A quick head shot to the brain with one of Daryls sharp cross bowed arrows was enough to make the Walker stop dead in its tracks and crumple to the floor like a sack of potatoes before narrowly clawing into Ricks flesh. Rick was thankful, Daryl ignored him. Rick knew Daryl wasn't used to praise, wasn't comfortable with it. Rick knew most of Daryls boundaries.  His "no touch" policy and how a simple shoulder pat would get a noticeable cringe.maybe that's what stopped Rick from reaching over to touch Daryl, to thank him, a small hug, a squeeze - Rick held back, stomach knotting as Daryl walked beside him, sullen. He wished more then anything that Daryl would break his rule, just once, and let Rick in 

 


	2. you shouldn't of came

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rick tries to 'redeem' himself in Daryl's eyes but falls flat.

 

 

 

 

Daryl walked back towards the car as Rick trudged after him. Sometimes he wondered if the group would ever survive without him. He quickly pushed that thought away. They had Rick, he may not be as good a tracker as Daryl himself was, but Rick was a fine leader and had led them through alot of shit. Negative thoughts bubbled up in the back of Daryl’s mind and he swallowed hard, pushing the lump to the back of his throat. The way Rick had looked at him earlier- scared , anxious...and something else..grateful. It was a feeling Daryl Dixon had never grown accustom to during his upbringing in the Dixon household. Daryl looked at the Officer out of the corner of his eye. He quit liked the feeling he decided,  especially when it came from a respectable man such as Rick... _ **a damn cop** _ Daryl’s mouth curled up into a small smile at this and he quickly banished it away- after today, now was not the time. He had almost lost Rick. He swallowed dryly and kept moving, silently thinking of what his life would be like without the older leader by his side.

Neither of the two boys spoke about their close encounter they had that night, but Daryl couldn't get the image of a Walker tearing through Ricks flesh out of his head.  One mistake and it was all over...Daryl wouldn't let that happen again to any of his people. He couldn't.  As Daryl thought harder, he realized Rick was the only person he cared about protecting. Not Maggie or Glenn, or there father Hershel who had been very helpful to everyone, nor sweet Carol,and certainly not Lori or Shane. Those two could die for all he cared, die for hurting Rick. Daryl didn't know when he had become so possessive over the Officer and it frightened him. Thoughts came creeping up and he pushed them back angrily.  _ **It** **wasn't like that...**_ Rick had called him his brother. They practically where. So why did he suddenly feel so hot every time Rick shot a smile his way. A sickening feeling creped up Daryl’s throat and he shot forward as he vomited the peas Carol had made for him earlier. Daryl wiped angrily at his mouth and walked away. Rick was his brother and there was nothing else to think about. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three days had passed and everything continued like it always did. Rick didn't have time to fret about himself, he had too many people counting on him to worry about. It was not like Rick was a stranger to close calls, he thought back to when he was stranded in the tank in Atlanta city and how grateful he was for Glenn pulling him out of that shit storm. Infact Rick would of forgotten all about the run except for one nagging thing. 'Daryl' the other man, who he had come to think of as a brother after months of working side by side,  was giving him the look. He didn't notice it at first, Daryl was always very subtle with everything he did.

Last night Daryl had let his guard down when Rick went out to check the perimeter off Hershel's property, and he saw it for the first time. Rick was checking the edge off the fencing, inspecting it for any damage, when he felt a chill run up his spin. He felt eyes burrowing into him and Rick quickly turned around and caught Daryl’s stare. Neither man looked away as Rick studied his face. Daryl's dirty blonde hair was tangled, but brushed to the sides. The moon illuminated shadows off the Archers hard face and his eyes shone bright in the reflection, basking in it. Rick thought he saw a flicker in the man's eyes- weariness?...doubt? Rick felt trapped in his stare, if it wasn't for a low warning moan to snap him out of it.

A skinny, ragged female zombie approached, eyes dark as the night. Rick reached under his shirt for his knife but an arrow came whirling by him and struck it's target. Rick gaped and spun around as Daryl quietly slipped towards the other man. "I've got 'dis.  Why dontcha go get some rest or something?" Rick just shook his head. Seeing Daryl up close for the first time he saw what eyes betrayed. Worried, fear.... **_'Fear..._** Rick looked at the crumpled heap on the other side of the fence and then the ground. _**fear..it was only one zombie. Did Daryl not trust him to pull his weight anymore?**_ ' "it's okay Daryl I go-"  "I bet your wife misses your companeh,go on Rick. I'll take care of things." Rick swallowed hard, trying not to think of the image that awaited him in his tent. He kept his emotions at bay as he nodded to Daryl and turned around to walk away. As he slowly walked towards the tent he shared with his wife and there son, Carl, Daryl’s voice rang out in his head. 'I'll take care of things.' Rick didn't look back once as he got into his shelter and closed the door. He didn't notice Daryl’s eyes follow the leader, before turning around and caring for the officers duties. Daryl was just trying to help, and unfortunately Rick was getting a different message  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" You wanna go what??" Daryl asked, skeptic. " I said I want to go hunting with you Daryl." Daryl eyed Rick up and down. Sure Rick had gone hunting with him in the past but everyone at the farm knew Daryl liked his alone time. He was about to turn him down when Lori slinked by, shooting Rick a dark look. It was no secret in the group that things hadn't been going good for the married couple and Shane was all but gleeful, doing his best to mask it. Daryl thought back to his comment last night, instantly whincing and regretting what he said. 'I bet your wife misses your companeh.' He hadn't meant to say it but it had been the first thing that popped in his mind. He just wanted Rick to be safe, to protect him. Daryl shook his head. Rick was a grown ass man and he had to stop coddling him. " m' fine you can come.just don't slow me down Officer,"Daryl smiled at his comment and Rick slid up beside him, grateful to come along. He was going to prove to Daryl that he was still the same person as four nights ago. He was going to show Daryl. He shot a devilish grin back and started heading towards an area where he seen Daryl go off to many times before. Daryl followed closely behind, wondering if the animals would sense his loud, excited, heart beat. He shouldn't be alone with Rick...but they where just brothers after all. With this in mind, Daryl slipped to the lead, motioning for Rick to follow. They would hopefully catch a deer, which would be much appreciated in the campsite.  

     ••••

 " so you and Merle used to always go hunting hey? Your dad teach you two?" Rick caught himself too late and instantly regretted asking. Merle was a sore subject and his dad was no better. Rick pretended he didn't see the scars, the burns all along Daryl’s back from his daddy all those years ago and Daryl was grateful for this. He was sick of everyone's pity and opted to leave his shirt on at all times to prevent such things. " ya but Merle got real sore when I started baggin our kills' better then him." There was a light tone in his voice but no smile. Rick didn't ask further.  

      Hours later the two boys where tired and sweaty but not unsuccessful. They had bagged a couple squirrels and a rabbit. Rick was happy with their catch but Daryl was all but pleased.They where about to head back when Daryl silenced Rick and took out his cross bow.Out in the clearing a couple feet down, a strong buck stood , it's head high in the sky. Rick watched Daryl line up his shot, smiling at how in sync Daryl looked. Hunting was in Daryls blood and he admired the archer for it. Just as Daryl was about to pull the trigger, a crashing noise rang off, spooking the buck. The hunter looked angrily for the source of noise and saw it had come from his partner. Rick was sprawled onto the ground, face first, tripped over a root that had been hiding in the ground.

Daryl could of yelled at Rick, he'll he should of. Why the hell didn't he  just stay put?! His clumsiness had cost the group a buck, something they all really needed. The archer was about to say something but one look at Ricks face and he thought better, and held his tongue. Rick was covered in mud and his face etched the most pitifull expression ever. Rick held his head down in shame. **_'I shouldn't of came_**. “I..I’m sorry.” Rick said weakly. Daryl felt a twinge of pain for the man and reached down to help Rick up but stopped himself.Rick was already feeling like shit, no point making it worse.

"What's done is done.Lets go back fore someone starts to worry." Daryl called out over his shoulder as he started to walk back. He stopped and eyed the officer,Rick was patting his uniform and wiping shit off his cop badge. To Serve and protect. Daryl ran a tongue over his dry, cracked lips. Rick looked so helpless, so defeated. Daryl wanted so badly to break his no touch rule and pull the man in for an embrace. To hold him tight, comfort him...feel his strong muscles through the thin shirt..feel the out line of Ricks jaw with his tongue, to trace it to his full, parted lips...Daryls body grew hot with arousal as he realized he desperately wanted to fuck Ricks pretty little lips. **_What the fuck is wrong with me??_**

  
**_'Oh god...you shouldn't of came Rick_**.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well here it is...chapter 2 *nervously looks at hands* I know its a little slow moving but Ill do my best to pick up the pace :O 
> 
> * as a side note: the bolded italicised font is the characters private thoughts. just in case people where wondering :) hope to be posting the next chapter tonight, if anyone even cares lol :)


	3. plaguing my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning that there is masturbation and such, and if you don't like it then don't read it :) its a fan fiction for a reason :P

 

Since the hunting trip, Daryl had been avoiding Rick like the plague and the other man had noticed. Normally when Daryl got into one of his silent moods, Rick would leave him alone for awhile and then when he deemed appropriate, would ask Daryl to go on a run with him into town. It had been two days now and Rick hadn't worked up the courage to approach him yet. 

When the two men had gotten back from hunting,  Glenn was more then excited to see their catch.  Glenn had thanked Rick and Daryl both, the younger boy grunting in response before leaving for the night.  Daryl hadn't made a big deal about it, he'll he never even yelled, yet Rick still felt like shit for it. He sighed,  getting up from his seat and starting  to head over toward the old barn where Lori was perched.  Perhaps his wife and him could get along tonight, pretend like everything was ok, at least for one night. With relief ( and a little bit of shock) Lori actually smiled when Rick approached her. His shoulders relaxed a little as he came to stand besides his wife, planting a kiss on the side of her cheek. "What are you to Lorls, " Rick says, using a pet name he hasn't uttered in a long time.  Lori bended her neck down and rested it on Ricks smooth, hard shoulders. "Not alot, Shane took Carl down to the lake to see if they can catch anything, so my nights free," she says twirling around to face her husband. A knot forms in the pit of Rick ' s stomach at the mention of his ex best friend's name, and he swallows it down, plastering a smile on his face to match the one his wife is flashing in return. "It's seems like will have to fill that slot then, Ma'am", Rick draws out, tapping his sheriff hat towards her. She giggled and grabbed Ricks wrist, leading him towards their all-too- familiar tent. She looks back over her shoulder as she drags the officer behind, grinning wickedly," I think I might have an idea." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~

Fuck it was cold.  Daryl Dixon was royally pissed off and frozen to the bone. It had been two long days since he decided to space himself from everyone, although it was just Rick he was avoiding. If Rick asked, he would simply tell him  he had been busy. **_not that he probably notices anyways_ .** He longed the feeling of Rick coming up to hold him. Longed the taste of Rick and it was just..wrong. Rick was his brother and he was married...though unhappily and who was he to get in the way. **_but if Rick where to swear Lori off for good....no.no_**. The redneck wouldn't go there. His dad had always called him worthless trash and if he where around to see his baby son pondering about fucking a man...A POLICE MAN, he'd of been beaten to death for sure. Good thing that son O a bitch wasn't around because his old man would regret it thanks to his "community" and the unfortunate circumstances,  it had made him stronger and he was no kid anymore. Daryl shook his head and started retreating back to camp. Thinking about the officer and his dead beat dad had sent his head spinning. He would rest his thoughts, if only for a moment. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It had happened again. Honestly why did he even try anymore. "What the fucks the matter with you!?" His voice echooed of Lori's previous comment. He was kicked out the tent....again.. his floppy member and all. The leader huffed angrily,running his fingers through his hair.  This week had been complete shit, first he had fucked things up with Daryl..... ** _Daryl..._** the leaders mind trailed off at the thought of him. **_Did Daryl ever have a problem getting it up?_ ** A slow blush crept up Ricks face at the thought and he guiltily looked around, as if wondering if anyone could read his thoughts. The tent flap opened and Lori threw Ricks uniform out the door and re-zipped the tent up. Rick slowly re - dressed,  feeling more embarrassed about thinking about the redneck, then being completely naked outside for all to see. Turning around to give his ten- Lori's tent a once last look over, he decided to head to a clearing in the forest that was close by. Rick was frustrated- but he wasn't stupid. No point risking a herd of Walkers by himself just because he was sexually frustrated. **_Does Lori go_ _to Shane every time I fail her?_** Rick wouldn't blame her. He couldn't seem to do much of anything anymore, and in the apocalyptic world they all lived in now, if you can't hunt or kill then your not a real man. Rick didn't seem to be able to do any of those things lately,  including fuck. **_No wonder Daryl and Lori don't want anything to do with me._** Right now , Rick didn't want to be around himself lately either.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~

God damn, why did Rick always do that to himself. Daryl had made it back in time to witness another one of Lori and Ricks famous quarrels and he couldn't help feel bad for the officer.  If it was him in that situation, Daryl knew he sure as hell wouldn't of gone back to that bitch if Lori was his wife and he had caught her with his best friend.  Daryl didn't have a best friend, or even a friend for that matter growing up but he imagined if he had a wife and he walked in on her and Merle fucking, it'd be just as bad if not worse. Why Rick continued to go back to Lori made no sense and the hunter was baffled everytime. **_Was it because of Carl? Was he trying to put there family back together?_ ** Daryl's thoughts clouded over with lust as a new thought came to mind. **_maybe he's just horny as fuck like me..._ **

It had been too long since Daryl had been with anyone, male or female, and his body was starting to complain. Before he could ignore his bodies plea- silence it, sometimes he'd sneak off and give in to its demands by grabbing his hard member and pumping forcefully while his thoughts usually revolved around some hot brunette. Lately however he'd find himself thinking about a different kind of hot brunette and he found himself cumming twice as hard.  He'd finish and brush It off, pretending he was still thinking about that Brunette that used to come over to Merle ' s and his house and "hang out" with his older brother. It wasn't until recently when  he started to ignore Rick that he found himself unable to hide his disgusting habit anymore.  The last two times he had given in to his bodies needs he had finished, but not without moaning Ricks name a few times first. The first time he was shocked and down right disgusted by himself. He swore he wouldn't touch himself again but by the end of the day his bodies lustful plea grew louder and he had all the time in the world now that he was avoiding the group. The second time he gave in, stroking himself extra hard as he imagined Ricks strong, calloused hands taking over, finishing him off. He screamed Ricks name, and he smirked this time as he cleaned himself up. 

   ••

Maybe it was these thoughts that drove Daryl to silently follow Rick through the clearing

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mmm mm. ...a a aah. Rick inhaled a sharp deep breath of fresh air and exhaled slowly. It had been hot in the tent and here he finally felt free, more level headed. He had scanned the area first to make sure it was safe before he let his guard down and relaxed.  He wondered if Daryl felt cramped when he was in the camp with everyone, surrounded by tons of people. Maybe Daryl wasn't avoiding him after all, just needed some space. **_ya...maybe._** Rick remembered how Daryl liked to do his own thing, go hunting, and he felt bad for crowding his space and demanding Daryl took him with him. After all everyone needs some solitude be it hunting or.... Ricks face flushed as another thought came to mind. **_pleasuring yourself...oh god does Daryl do that sometimes while he hunts?_** A quiet gasp escaped Rick ' s throat at the thought of the younger man undoing his belt and sliding his hand under his pants.... **_NO NO NO!_ ** Rick lurched forward at the sickening thought as his pants got tight.  ** _OH GOD AM I HARD?!!_** Ricks head started to spin as he took a step forward- and a step right off the cliffs ledge.

"Ooh! " Rick let out a surprised startled sound before two strong arms shot out and snaked around his waist and just below his belt, where his hardened cock lay. Rick breathed heavy as he looked down at the ground where he would of fallen and broken at least two body parts, if not more. His invisible rescuer was still holding onto his waist and crotch area. **_Had Lori followed him?_** It didn't seem like something Lori would do, and the hands. ..they sure didn't feel like Lori's small dainty ones. **_Then who...?_ ** Rick leaned back and rested his head on his hero's shoulder before gasping. "D..Daryl??." Daryl grinned sheepishly in return. "Your just having one hell of a week aren't you officer...." Daryl paused, eyes slowly drifting down Ricks body and stopping at his crotch. Rick was hard. Daryl licked his dry lips suddenly. "Officer Friendly," Daryl finished, a devilish smirk on his face. Rick didn't seem to notice as he turned around to face his friend. Daryl's hand tingled from the contact as he let go of Ricks crotch and waist. He wished to fuck he could stroke Ricks member, hear Rick shudder and scream his name in ecstasy like the older man had done to him in his fantasies.

"Fuck...I'm so so sorry Daryl, I've just been a mess this week," Rick explained stammering. "I don't know what's wrong with me lately I keep fucking up but I promise I'll make it up to you-" At Ricks comment, Daryl's head shot up to meet Rick ' s eyes. He smirked, " M' is Dat soe?" Daryl leaned forward until his lips where practically kissing Rick ' s ears. Daryl knew what he was doing was so stupid- it could ruin their friendship they had worked so hard at establishing- all of it would be gone. At this moment in time however- Daryl could give two shits. "I'm sure I can thank of something," Daryl ' s hoarse voice, purred in a seductive manner as Rick 's spine tingled. Was Rick imagining things or was Daryl eyeing his body- eyeing his hardening cock that screamed to be free. Rick knew he wasn't imagining it when Daryl licked his lips and gave one last longing look at the Leaders cock before turning around. "Dontcha worry Rick, I'll come up with sum thing," Daryl called over his shoulder, his voice dripping with lust. He had seen it too- in Rick ' s eyes. Rick wanted him too - bad. His eyes practically scream: FUCK ME!.  Daryl knew already he had wanted Rick- had for awhile, but Daryl had a feeling that Rick didn't know he wanted the younger man yet. Daryl was going to have some fun with this. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~

Rick watched the younger man walk away. He weakly got to the floor and closed his eyes. **_what the fuck just happened..? Was Daryl flirting with me??_** Rick pondered this for a moment and then something else came to mind.If Daryl was flirting with him, why wasn't Rick disgusted, and why was Rick ' s cock still harder then a rock.

" oh god...oh god."   **_What the fuck is wrong with me?!!_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Finally finished with chapter 3.anyways, I hope you like it. I tried my hardest. Comments would be nice just to know if I fucked up the chapter or if it's going ok so far.  
> ~ thanks to all those for reading so far I really appreciate it


	4. Let the Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl went through hell and back in emotions. Now its time for Rick to have a taste.

 

 

 

It's amazing how things could change so drastically over night. Rick felt he was playing the role of the Hunter as he secluded himself from everyone, and more importantly Daryl. Since the incident there was no way in fuck Rick could face the other man, could face his thoughts. **_I wonder if Daryl plays with himself.._ _OH GOD AM I HARD??_  **Yesterday's thoughts echoed in his head, pushing hard against his skull. The Leader could swear he was going to lose it. Since yesterday Rick didn't know what to do really, he never thought about other men like this before, at least not that he could remember. He had been with Lori for a long time so it was hard to tell.  Rick did know one thing for sure though,  there was no way in fuck he was going anywhere near Daryl today, and perhaps the next.  

     "Hey Rick..." A voice purred in his ear as the Leader groggy formed words to say and turned around as his mouth formed a surprised O shape. **_Oh god it was Daryl._** "UHMMR...." It's as if Rick had forgotten how to talk. "MRRH?!!" Daryl chuckled, savoring the usually strong older man's distress. Daryl knew he shouldn't enjoy it but he couldn't help but love the way Rick turned to putty In his hands. Such a strong spoken man, lost for words at the simple sight of him. ** _I wonder what else he would lose control of if i took his pretty little cock in my mouth?_** Just the thought of doing that to Rick almost made Daryl lose himself, feeling his pants tighten and his boxers wet with pre-cum. He wanted to fuck Rick's pretty little mouth so bad right now. Rick was still stuttering like a fool much to Daryl's pleasure, as Daryl refocused.The older man never acted like this in front of anyone else, not even his wife when they where on good terms for a bit. Daryl would remember this, smirking as he gave Rick a lingering bicep squeeze before walking away, "C' ya around Officer Friendly", Daryl growled winking at his flustered friend. He'd leave Rick alone...for now. 

~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's amazing how things could change drastically over night. Since yesterday Daryl had been in a mood, not a bad one; surprisingly,  but a rather optimistic and hopeful one. Since yesterday he had hated himself a little less, and playing with himself that night felt more amazing then he'd ever experienced before.  The Archer knew with certainty that he read Rick ' s eyes right. Worry.Doubt.Embarrasment.Want. **_Want..._ ** In all of Daryl's life he had never felt wanted before and although unsure of himself, he knew he never wanted Rick to stop looking at him with those beautiful eyes. **_Maybe I should just confess, come out to him, tell him how I feel. Make it easy on him._** Daryl's lips curled up into a twisted smile. That was too easy, Daryl wanted Rick to feel what he went through for two agonizing weeks; feel his embarrassment,  feel his burning desire of arousal. He wanted to fuck with Rick (in a loving way of course!) , and then he wanted to fuck Rick...literally. **_Let the games begin_**.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~

  
**_My god, when am I going to stop acting so stupid around Daryl_**. The Archer hadn't even done anything to him and he had had him babbling like an idiot. Sighing, the Officer decided to be more useful with his frustration and take it out on the Walkers, following Hershel's trail from his house to the clearing where a fence had been put up by his group. It was rusted, crooked, and didn't look like it stood half a chance of keeping anything out but it held its purpose. Looking up at the sky, he was thankful he chose a dark wife beater to throw on, it was just so bloody hot.

   "Morning Rick," Hershel called, blocking his eyes from the glare of the sun as he turned to wave. A warm smile spread on the Brunettes face as he called out after the older man. Rick found that Hershel had alot of integrity and kept to his word, something rare to find in the somewhat human population nowadays. Yes, this older man was wise and widely respected, which made Rick sick to his stomach when he saw Hershel's kind eyes curl up into a frown. **_Was somebody hurt? Where they out of food?_  **"What's the matter Hershel?" Rick tried his best to seem nonchalant and calm, after all a good leader can't be always over reacting. "Well..." Hershel said, drawing his words out carefully. "To be honest Rick, your what's the matter." The Leaders heart jumped into his throat, he didn't like where this seemed to be going. 

  Hershel was silent for a long time before he came and rested his hand on Ricks shoulder. "I can't quit put my finger on it but...you seem different lately. Distracted. Did something happen? " **_Damn right something happened all right._**  Rick was defiently not going to tell Hershel that the past couple days he couldnt stop thinking about getting his brains fucked out by another man, by Daryl..but he figured the older man was not stupid enough to be down right lied to. So Rick did the next best thing, he told a white lie. "I've just been so busy with getting the group everything they need and getting things settled between me and Lori." Hershel gave a slow, small, smile. "With all due respect, Rick, I haven't seen you hanging around Lori in days, and the groups strong, real strong. Everyone's been doing good." It was true now that Rick thought about it. He hadn't seen Lori since that day she kicked him out he went out into the forest clearing where Daryl had...

    "Now I don't suppose all this has to do with Daryl Dixon, would it?" Hershel said, raising a snowy white eyebrow at him. The younger man flushed, staring at Hershel In amazement. 

  ** _How did he know?? Am I that pathetic that everyone can read me now?_  **"Just kinda still upset about that Buck I ruined for everyone when I went hunting with Daryl is all," Rick knew it was was a horrible lie, the incident had happened at least 5 days ago if not more. Hershel wasnt buying it. He was old but he sure wasn't senile. He noticed over the last couple days the way Rick had been acting strange around Daryl, and how Daryl had been shooting lingering looks over at Rick  when he thought noone was looking.  Hershel had been looking, and he knew the fondness Daryl had for Rick was more then just pure friendship. "Thank you for the concern though, Hershel."

   Hershel felt like he should saying, but it wasn't his place especially if Rick didn't feel comfortable sharing and as far as he could tell, it wasn't affecting Rick ' s ability to protect their group. Besides, if Rick wanted to talk he'd be here waiting now that Rick knew Hershel was here for him. So instead, he hobbled over and patted Rick on the back before he started to walk away, calling over his shoulder, "These are different times Rick and sometimes we find comfort in things we least expect." With that the old man was gone, leaving a stunned Rick to ponder Hershel's comment.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Thwak!* Daryl watched as Rick axed another zombie that came stumbling along the fence.  His breath caught in this throat and he reminded himself to relax,  that the fence would protect Rick.  ☆It won't protect him against me though..☆ Daryl thought with a smirk as he used his hunting skills to slowly creep closer to the other man, undetected. The way the Axe swung up, and then down with such powerful force. ..Daryl licked his lips as he watched the Officer's  hard toned muscles glisten in the sun, sweat dripping of it. Working on the farm and doing all those runs had paid off. Rick was smaller then he used to be (lack of food) but he defiantly wasnt a force to be reckoned with. Suddenly the Archer wanted more then his eyes could do. He wanted to taste Rick-badly. 

    ~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Something tickled the back of Rick ' s neck and as he removed the Axe blade from a Walkers head, he reached behind him to scratch -freezing as the feeling started to slowly trail down to his exposed arms, the feeling growing stronger as it lingered longer. The Leader's heart was beating a mild a minute as he gingerly looked out the corner of his eye. What he saw took his breath away - Daryl was behind him, his fingers slowly tracing the crook of Rick ' s neck as he ran them lightly down to his shoulder. When Daryl was sure that Rick was watching him, he slid his tongue out and licked the sweat off the Leader's bicep, lapping at him slowly,  with an intense eagerness that couldn't be denied. Rick bit back a groan as he tried to move away, giving up when the Hunter gently pulled his body back towards him. Daryl wasn't too good at being subtle with his new game he invented but he didn't care. Rick was his, or would be soon enough.

   

  "You been buzeh, " Daryl slurred as Rick followed the other man's eyes down to his wife beater, soaked with sweat. Not knowing how to react, the Leader simply blushed, mumbling something unintelligible.  Noticing his confusion, Daryl took this opportunity to run his rough hands underneath the older man's shirt, caressing his spine. As Rick ' s body arched back at the touch, Daryl's body grew hot with arousal. "D..Darryl..." Rick squirmed as he tried to suppress his excitement. "This ain't right, you know that..." Daryl stopped and looked down at the trembling man before him. Thinking thoughtfully he smiled and leaned down until his lips grazed his ear, nibbling on his lobe he whispered, "Nawh what ain't right is da fact that you keep going back to that cheating bitch..."  Daryl removed his hand from under Rick ' s shirt and the Leader did his best to hide his disappointment. **_Oh God don't stop touching me..._ ** "I hear the kind of shit that used to go on in that tent of yours with Lori. Asking her to treat you like a slut, to punish you HARD," Daryl whispered slyly, hands trailing down Ricks body. Rick ' s mind was so busy thinking in over drive that he yelped in surprise as Daryl grabbed Ricks hard bulge.  "OOH!" **_When the fuck did I get hard?!_ ** "I could do things to you, for you, that Lori couldn't even fathom. You want that Rick? Want to be punished you little whore..." Rick groaned at the Hunters words and leaned back into him. "Mm...yes...God yes!" The words where out of Rick ' s mouth before he could think about what he said. Fuck it, he wanted this. 

Rick felt Daryl's chest heave up and down as the he chuckled, "Good," was all the younger man said as he let go of Rick and turned and walked away without looking back; leaving Rick dazed and confused and horny as hell. **_Where the fuck did Daryl think he was going?!_** Rick looked down at his throbbing hard on and frowned. If this was Daryl's idea of a mocking joke he wasn't laughing.  ** _I thought Daryl liked me....but..what the fuck is going on here?!_**

~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~

He needed air. His head was spinning and he stopped, trying to calm his beating heart.Daryl hadn't meant to come on so strong but he had got lost in the moment-so had Rick. **_Did he mean what he said?Or was Rick playing a mean trick on him_**? Daryl didn't think Rick would ever do something so mean but he wasn't used to kindness and he couldn't remember the last time someone had actually been interested in himself.  Daryl wondered to himself if it had been a mistake to try and play this deadly game with Rick. Feeling flustered and rock hard, the Archer felt that his Leader had the upper hand.

                                                                                                                                  ☆

    "Come on Daryl, the fire ain't going to bite ya!" Maggie called out teasingly. Sulking in the shadows Daryl uncrossed his shoulders and walked over. It has been 3 and a half hours since his and Ricks little incident and he started to wonder if he crossed the line. Coming closer to the fire, Daryl could see Shane and Lori curled up in a blanket no longer caring what anyone thought, and Daryl took back his previous thoughts. He'd hit on Rick again in a heart beat **_And I'd show that bitch wife of Rick ' s how to really fuck a man_**. Someone coughed and Daryl was snapped out of his thoughts as he saw beautiful brown eyes starring through the fire and into his own. Rick sat on the other side of the flames beside Hershel, fire dancing and illuminating shadows across his face as Daryl stared back. Daryl knew Rick was beautiful but god damn! His hair was slicked back with its trademark curls and Rick had put a "clean" shirt on, tight and revealing. He gave a small smile at Daryl and blushed, looking away quickly in fear. 

 

Enough was enough. Actions spoke louder then words. Excusing himself, Daryl got up to leave. " Dar where are you going?" Came a concerned Carol. "Mm just gon head off to bed," Daryl said shuffling his feet. He sure as hell didn't want Carol following him, she might scare off Rick if he wasn't already scared off by his advances."At 9 pm?  It's still early, are you ok Daryl?" The Archer sighed but before he could come up with some kind of brush off, Hershel spoke up. "Daryl's been working hard all day, Carol, and A tired Daryl is no good to us in a crisis." Daryl gaped, shocked but nodded slightly, grateful.  Hershel smiled slyly back and then turned to Rick and whispered something in his ear, causing Rick to smile a brilliant smile. Jealously flared up but Daryl pushed it down.  Hershel was like 100 years old. He was no competition. 

 

    As Daryl slowly headed to his tent, he hoped...PRAYED that Rick would follow after him. The whole team was busy and this would be perfect alone time for the two boys...If Rick was willing to bite. If not Daryl would just forget the whole Rick and him thing and try to get things back to normal.   ** _Normal...._** Daryl didn't know if he could deal with normal. 

~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~

Secretly Rick had been admiring Daryl as well and was surprised that it took him so long to notice how attractive Daryl was as a man. His strong broad shoulders, his beautifully blue sparkling eyes, the way his hair teased him to pull the shit out if it..... **_Oh god I want Daryl_**. Rick was shocked when Daryl got up and excused himself to his tent. The Officer had wanted to stare and admire Daryl longer and try to figure out what he wanted. Daryl moved silently past everyone and Rick couldn't stop himself from staring at his ass. So firm, and when he walked his hips swayed. Hershel nudged Rick on the side and without turning, Rick heard someone whisper,"These are different times Rick." The Leader smiled at the familiar  words of encouragement and as he got up, he walked to Daryl's tent, ignoring the worried and confused looks of the others. He didnt know what tomorrow was like but in the apocalyptic world, he learned how to live for the day.To live for now, and he wanted to be with Daryl NOW. Taking a deep breath, he opened the tent flap. **_So much for avoiding Daryl today._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first off: there are a few apologizes in order. Firstly : I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, I was kinda stuck on what to do and I was attempting to try to write another fan fiction  
> secondly: sorry for the chapter being so bloody long. Had a lot of thoughts in my head and I suppose I just wanted to get them down.  
> * Hopefully you guys like this chapter and if not I apologize.  
> tbh I don't really know how I feel about this chapter atm. :/ hmm but anyway :D  
> Comments would be greatly appreciated if you liked it, it motivates me  
> AND YES THERE WILL BE ONE MORE CHAPTER, AND PERHAPS SOME SEXY FUN STUFF INVOLVED *spoiler*


	5. Daryl likes the "Rick"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Daryl commits sin  
> and In which Rick gives in  
> =)

 

 

 

The tent flap shaked  and Daryl peered eagerly at it, the wind died as did the movement. **_Just the wind..._ ** The Hunter sighed and flopped down on his sleeping bag, curling up in a disappointed ball. **_What have I done...I ruined everything. How am I going to face Rick tomorrow? The group..._ ** Daryl wondered if Rick was telling the others at the bonfire what he had done earlier, images of everyone laughing at him bounced in his head. **_Glenn, Maggie, Beth....Lori...Shane.._**. Daryl growled, spitting in the corner of his tent. "Fuck them all..." 

 

   "Oh, and here I thought it was just me you where interested in." Daryl gaped as he shot up, eyes shooting to the voice.   ** _RICK! RICK WAS HERE!!_ ** It took everything in his body to not leap on the other man, he didn't want to spook Rick. Choosing his words carefully, the Hunter did his best not to show his eagerness, "Rick...what are yew doin  ere'?" Rick didn't respond, eyes adverting to everywhere but the younger man. "I..I dunno. Was just making sure you where ok, Carol seemed real worried about you," Rick shrugged nonchalantly. **_Oh..._ ** Daryl looked away. "M fine Rick, jus tired sall. "  Rick nodded, "You've been working hard, where all so thankful..."Daryl cringed at the compliment,  he still wasn't used to such kind words. Noticing the Hunters discomfort,  Rick turned to leave.   ** _Perhaps this was a mistake_**.

 

  "W...WAIT!" Daryl's hand shot out as he grabbed the older man's wrist. Rick froze at the touch, unsure of what to do. He turned around and waited patiently for the Hunter to speak, when no words where spoken Rick offered a dazzling smile that melted Daryl's heart. Daryl was so so fucked, Rick could tell him to go jump in a mob of zombies and he'd do it, no questions asked. He trusted Rick 100%, and it was this trust that led Daryl to believe that Rick was here because he wanted him too.  "M' Kan stay," the Hunter mumbled looking away. The Leader batted his eyelashes and teased, "But you said you where tired..."  "M not anymore," Rick laughed at Daryl's words as he let the Hunter pull him closer into the tent...closer to him. His heart was beating a mild a minute and he was unsure of what to do but he knew one thing was certain,  he was glad he had came.

~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~

A comfortable silence stretched on throughout the tent as both men grinned at each other like idiots, neither wanting to look away. "So...you've been acting strange lately," Rick ventured, regretting the words as soon as they where out. **_Smooth one Rick..._ ** If Daryl was bothered by the Leader's words he didn't show it, instead leaning forward and resting his head on Rick's shoulder.  "M Could sah the same bout yew', Officer," he bantered. Rick's body shivered in pleasure. With all that had been going on in the world sometimes Rick forgot what he did before the world went to shit. He loved being reminded of his title, it was something he had been damn proud of at one time, not that it really meant anything now.  It meant something to Daryl and he was pleased at the reaction he got from the older man.

 

   "You like that, Sheriff, love hand cuffing bad bad men," Daryl drawed,  voice ghosting over the strong jaw line of his Leader...his Master. A low whine escaped Rick's throat before he could stop himself. Heat grew in Daryl's loins as he watched the Police Officer squirm, **_Fuck that's hot!_** "Whatsa matter, Rick," voice dripping with lust as Daryl gripped Rick's jaw and forced the other man to look up at him," thanking bout  all dem men you handcuffed in the back seat of yer  car...betcha where thanking  of doin other thangs...thanking of other ways of punishing dem, aren't I right Sheriff Rick. Small town...anything can happen." At Daryl's words, Rick was practically panting as he tried to stiffen back the low moans that threatened to escape his mouth.  "D...Daryl..." Rick whispered, eyes closed as he relaxed his body against the younger man's.  Never in his life did he imagine wanting something like this with Daryl, wanting Daryl to tease him, but now that it was happening, he couldn't picture not being with Daryl. Feeling his hard on tighten against his pants Rick shyly took Daryl's strong calloused hand in his and guided it to his crotch. **_Fuck Daryl knows how to really turn a man on!_**

~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~

Daryl watched curiously as Rick took his hand and guided it towards the Officer's crotch. He stiffened a smile as he blew a stray strand of hair from his eyes. "Your a little slut, ya know that? " The Hunter teased before giving a playful squeeze to Rick's pants. The older man buckled at the touch, whining for more. God Rick hadn't felt this turned on in a long long time.  If he wasn't careful he was going to lose his load before Daryl even slipped his hands down his pants.  

 

  Getting bold, Rick reached around Daryl's arm and grabbed the collar of his shirt, tugging him roughly down and on top of him. Daryl yelped In surprise before gaining control of the situation and slamming Rick's head down onto his sleeping bag. The Officer smelled of sweat and some kind of spice, a smell Daryl would eagerly cling to in his tent for hours afterwards.  For now Daryl would live for the moment. 

 

   The Hunter could feel his older friend panting heavy underneath him, chest rising and falling quickly. Daryl had never been with a man before and was unsure of what to do but he knew Rick was waiting for him to make the first move. **_Just imagine it like the thousand times you've fucked him in your fantasizes...passionate, rough...an sexy as fuck._ ** Feeling a surge of energy well up in him, Daryl pinned Rick's arms above his head with one hand and used his other to pry Rick's lips open. The older man squirmed underneath him and bit Daryl's finger, before licking it better, teasingly. Daryl forced his hungry mouth on Rick before he could let out a pleased moan of his own. **_FUCK Rick was such a slut!_**

~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~

Rick moaned at the touch of Daryl's lips against his own,as his hips shivered with pleasure from underneath him. He had almost wanted to scream, FINALLY! But his thoughts turned quickly to trying to dominate the other male. Rick arched up to try to gain the advantage but Daryl was too strong and eager and held him forcefully down. His wet tongue roamed the inside of Rick, taking everything in as the Officer slowly gave up letting Daryl take control. The two men collided tongues,swapping spit, as Daryl stuck his tongue as far down Rick's throat as he could manage. The Officer gaged, and Daryl smirked, grinding his rock hard cock against Rick's tightly pressed pants. "YES-ss!" Rick hissed out,managing to catch his breath. Daryl looked down at his slut with lust filled eyes. "Yer  like Dat?"he asked. Rick didn't respond. Daryl grinned harder into Rick and grabbed a couple locks of curly brown hair, pulling sharply," I asked ye  a question Officer," Daryl growled. "Ah.." A loud moan escaped Rick's throat, "Y..yes..GOD YES DARYL!" Looking up at Daryl, there was only one thing that would make Rick's fantasies perfect. His handcuffs....

 

   Rick loved everything Daryl was doing- and god did he know how to feed a man's appetite, but he always fantasized about being handcuffed and treated roughly. In the past Rick had mentioned the idea to Lori but she had sluffed it off stating that's wasn't a proper thing to do to a husband. Lori was terrible at role playing or anything kinky in the bedroom anyways. **_Daryl would do a much better job..._**

 

  Looking down at the handcuffs still tucked back in his uniform, Rick thought better then to beg. It was these handcuffs that he had chained Merle to the roof with, only to go back with the spare key to find Merle gone with only an arm remaining. **_No point bringing up bad memories._ ** Surveying  the scene around him, he smiled up at Daryl. Rick sighed contently, he was thankful for what he had right in front of him.

~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~

Daryl had seen what Rick had quickly glanced at. **_Handcuffs..._ ** Daryl snorted, rolling his eyes as he used his free hand to grab what Rick seemed to silently be begging for.  Silver reflected as Daryl lifted them up and off The Officer's belt loop and Rick's eyed widened in surprise. Wiggling with excitement, Rick did everything to hide his joy of his fantasizes coming true. **_God, Daryl was perfect..._ ** Daryl grunted as he fiddled with the keys before opening them and forcing Rick's hands into them. He made sure to clasp it tight, he was worried he'd hurt Rick but the Hunter knew Rick liked playing rough so he did just that, leaving no room for The Officer to wiggle his hands out of. This may be Rick's fantasies but the Officer had still put up a fight. The Leader had struggled but fortunately Daryl was stronger and was able to get the handcuffs around Rick without much effort. Making sure Rick was watching, Daryl slyly slid the keys to the handcuffs under his belt and into his waistband. Rick didn't think it was possible but he had gotten even harder, he couldn't take much more teasing,"Daryllll..." Rick whined,  giving Daryl his most pitiful expression ever he had to have Daryl NOW. "Oh hush," Daryl whispered huskly as he took Rick into his mouth again.  

~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~

Rick shuddered as Daryl slowly moved down to Rick's shirt and took it half off with one quick flourish.  The handcuffs got in the way but Daryl tucked it behind Rick's head like a pillow. Rick snuggled against it, twisting his hands so the cuffs would dig into his arms. **_Fuck, it felt so good...THIS felt good..._ ** Daryl trailed his tongue down from his neck to his nipple, tenderly licking it as Rick rocked in pleasure. **_Daryl felt good_**. "Ngghh..." Rick groaned in pleasure and Daryl smirked, feeding off Rick's enjoyment. The younger man worked his way down until he stopped at Rick's patch of hair that lead to his groin,   his "treasure trail"on the other man's stomach. "Yer sure yer ready fer dis, Rick?" Daryl asked with concern in his face, as he reached up and stroked Rick's thick curly hair back, brushing the sweaty strands from the man's eyes. Rick nodded. Letting go of Rick's hair, Daryl cupped the older man's jaw, forcing him to look at Daryl. "Rick...." "I'm ready Daryl...I know you won't hurt me." Rick responded batting his long angelic eyelashes at the man. That's all Daryl needed to hear. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daryl moved quickly, Un doing his Leaders belt and throwing it carelessly on the floor as he followed suit with his own shirt. If it had been anyone else, Daryl would of been self conscious about his scars but he knew Rick didn't care,  he knew he accepted him for him. Noticing Rick's delight at seeing a shirtless Daryl, the Hunter grinned deviliously to himself, wondered what the group would think if they could see their leader now, begging like a little slut before him.  Thinking back to all those times when Lori had kicked her husband out of their tent because he couldn't perform, oh if only she could see her husband now. At full attention, Rick was completely hard and with no end in sight. "Officer Friendly," Daryl murmured as he shifted Rick's boxers down his thigh and revealed what his pants had betrayed. "Hmm..." Daryl hummed thoughtfully as he stroked Rick's shaft lightly, trailing a finger slowly downwards, as Daryl got a noticeable groan from his friend. Taking that as a good sign Daryl decided it was time to move on. **_Here goes nothing_**. Giving Rick's balls a small squeeze, Daryl let go and replaced his rough calloused hands with his warm wet mouth. 

~~~~~~~.~~~~

   "Ooh..G..GOD!" Rick hissed, moaning out in surprise. The Captive man opened his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Nope. The young hunter was on top of him, eyes closed as he concentrated on his prize. Licking deliberately slow, Rick's hips buckled and he arched his back up for more. "Faster," Rick whined and a choked chuckle from the other man was his reply. "Needy r  we?" Daryl replied,  before moving his mouth faster to accommodate his Leader's request. 

   

    "YES!" Rick moaned, eyes fluttering closed again. **_God yes I'm needy..so needy for you Daryl!_**

 

Daryl couldn't help but smile at his handy work. Rick was pinned and looking helpless as fuck and a thick layer of sweat had started to bead on his face and neck, as a result of Rick's body spazing at his touch. 

 

Rick whimpered as Daryl stopped to slowly lick a line of pre cum off the Officer's slit, making sure Rick was watching.  "Daryll..." Rick whispered hoarsely, losing himself in a wave of pleasure. **_God why hadn't he and Daryl done this sooner?_ ** The younger man squeezed his cock hard, running his finger over the spot he had just licked. **_Oh god we should of done this much much sooner._** Rick moaned loudly again. "Fer A man yew  sur ' make a lot of noise Officer, didn't dey  teach yew  have the right ta  remain silent?" Daryl says teasingly,  leaning up to kiss Rick's Jaw. Rick flushed, it was true he was always noisy in bed. Licking his finger, Daryl forced Rick to open his mouth and take it in, to suck on it. "Lucky fer  yew, I like an Officer who doesn't follow the rules," Daryl purred in his ear, biting down on his earlobe hard before licking it better. 

   Rick was so so fucked.

~~~~~~~.~~~~~~

Daryl could feel that Rick was getting close, his body had started shaking and trembling more then usual and Rick's groans had turned into full blown pants and moans. He could finish Rick off right here right now, watch him release his load into his mouth, Daryl wouldn't mind, he'd swallow it all down eagerly. **_Too easy_**. Daryl thought smirking, as he released Rick's cock from his warm mouth. Rick opened up his eyes and looked at his dominator with disappointed eyes. "Daryl?" He pleaded, **_Daryl's not going to leave me like this is he??"_** Rick was responsed  with a grunt, "Hang onto your panties Sheriff, dontcha thank  it's my turn now?" Rick looked at him confused. **_His turn for what...? Oh.OH!_** If it was possible Rick got harder.  "Yes...God YES!" Daryl chuckled at his eager partner. 

 

  "Hair..." Rick mumbled,  squirming under the cuffs. Daryl looked at him confused.  "Hair?" He echoed Rick's words. "Hair...let me pull your fucking hair Daryl!" Rick squirmed impatiently against the cuffs. Laughing he loomed over the Leader, " N how  da ya thank yer goin ta do that handcuffed? Your mine." 

 ~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~

  Rick really really wanted to pull Daryl's dirty blonde hair that had gotten longer over the last couple months. He wanted to feel Daryl, wanted to pull him close.  "If ye want to be free, ye know where da key is Officer. Work for what yew want." **_The key? Where was the key??_ ** "Ohh..." Rick groaned huskily,  suddenly remembering where Daryl had put it....down his pants. Panting hard Rick tried  to sit up but Daryl forcefully pushed him back. He slid his body on top of Rick's chest as the man breathed harder from the extra weight and extra hornyness. Rick was scared he was going to pass out. 

~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~

Daryl realized he'd probably have to get the keys for Rick because the man was too tied up to do anything. Reaching down for his belt he was surprised when he felt something nudge him out of the way. Looking up, he watched,mouth gaping, as Rick barred his teeth and took the end of Daryl's belt in his mouth and slid it off. He nuzzled Daryl's crotch as the younger man felt his groin rise in agreement to be freed. Undoing Daryl’s zipper with his teeth, he pulled the top part of the Hunters jeans down. This was as far as Rick was able to go but Daryl sure as hell wasn't complaining, shaking his head and he tried to regain his thoughts and remove the rest of the pants. “Fuck Rick, got quit da mouth on yew,” Daryl grinned, pleased at how lucky he was to have Rick panting for him, wanting him. The older man grinned sheepishly in return, and focused his attention on the almost now nude Daryl.

 

 Licking the outside of Daryl’s black boxers, Rick grabbed the elastic and tugged it down halfway on Daryl’s thigh. The key bounced out and Rick flashed a winning smile, “Ta-da!”  “Your such a dork,” Daryl replied, rolling his eyes as he laughed. Rick remained grinning as he gave Daryl’s hard cock a nice lick all the way up to t he base. “Fuck!” Daryl hissed, grabbing  the small silver keys with shaking hands as he reached to free Rick’s arms from the cuffs imprisonment.

 

"Fuck...." Daryl whispered darkly, voice hoarse with lust. Rick was something else and he was going to show his sexy slut, how much Daryl really did appreciate him, by fucking his brains out.

 

Reaching for a small bottle of lube he kept in the corner of his tent, Rick stopped him as soon as he saw what he was grabbing. "No Daryl...I..I wanna feel everything. I wanna feel you." Rick looked away shyly, face beet red. The younger man could only look at his Sheriff with disbelief. "Rick, this gon  be yur first time I really thank...." Rick cut him off,begging, "Please Daryl..." Fuck. How could Daryl say no to Rick. His Rick. "Iight...turn round den." Rick eagerly complied,  turning around and sticking his ass straight in the air and right in Daryl's face. **_Fuck what a view._ ** He spread Rick's legs further apart so he'd have more access, as he reached around with one hand and hugged Rick's body.  "Yer sur?" Rick whined,  shaking his ass teasingly. **_Fuck me...well don't say I didn't ask.._ ** Thinking better, Daryl quietly spit on his hand and slicked his hard cock up. He knew Rick didn't want to use anything but still...This was the man's first time and it was going to hurt. 

 

 “ Hair!” Rick whined again.  **_Huh…oh ya, the fucking hair thing. Does Rick have a hair kink or something?_**   Moving gently, he flipped the older man onto his back so the Officer would have access to his hair, and now Daryl could see his handsome Sheriff’s face. **_Way better position_**. Daryl thought, smirking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taking a deep breath, Rick braced himself for Daryl to enter him, to fill him.  Judging from the bulge he had seen earlier, Rick had guessed the man was big and he was not mistaken. Daryl looked to be about 8 1\2 inches in full glory, and Rick was ecstatic and also slightly nervous. He had never done this before and it was only within a day or two that Rick had come to realize he had liked men…or at least one man. **_Daryl…_ ** His thoughts grew hazy as he realized he was more then ready for Daryl to take him, dry and all.  Rick had a lot of shit on his plate to deal with, with being the leader of the group and all, and he wanted to store this moment in his memories forever. Rick wanted to remember the way Daryl positioned himself in between his thighs, the way Daryl made him spread his legs…the way Daryl was going to make him feel..

 

 “ Take me now!”  Rick yelled out suddenly, and  Daryl, jumping a little, springing into action at Leader’s command. **_Good old Daryl always listens to m-_** “ Ooh..Oh.OH OH GOD!” Rick hissed as Daryl had moved the tip of his hard cock into Rick’s entrance.  The only thing helping make the transition easier was the spit Daryl had quickly “lubed” his dick with, and the pre-cum that had been dripping from his overly hard cock. Daryl had been wanting to fuck Rick for a long time, way before this night, and his body showed it’s eagerness to release.

 

 Rick grabbed Daryl’s long strands of hair, intertwining them in his fingers as he pulled- hard.  Daryl groaned at the tightness of Rick’s ass and yelped a little at Rick’s roughness with his hair.  He didn't complain though, as each thrust got Daryl closer and closer into Rick, and with each thrust, Rick pulled harder and harder on Daryl’s hair, matching his speed. Fuck how it hurt, but god was Daryl ever enjoying himself.  Scanning Rick’s face, he could see Rick’s face was scrunched up, body shaking against Daryl’s movement. He was breathing hard and fast. “Rick?” Daryl asked gruffly. He was scared the older man would ask him to stop, to tell him to get the fuck out of him, that he had made a mistake. Instead Rick’s eyes fluttered open as he hazily looked at his Hunter, lust streaked in his eyes. “ K…K..Keep..go..going, Daryyl…Daryl..” Rick’s breathing was strained as he tried hard to form words. Sentences seemed impossible as he let his body relax against Daryl’s Yes it hurt, but fuck did it ever feel good too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That’s all the motivation Daryl  needed as he pushed harder, pleased when his full throbbing cock was finally able to fit inside Rick, and fuck did it fit perfect! It was like his cock, and his alone, was made for Rick’s body. He pumped a few times until he was sure Rick had grown comfortable with him inside him, hissing as Daryl had hit the sweet spot inside of the Officer. “Oh.oh Yeeessss….Yees…M Fuck..FUCK..FUCK!” Rick jerked his body up as he  begged for more…begged for Daryl

 

Daryl closed his eyes as he picked up the pace and started to pound harder into Rick's erogenous zone. He couldn’t look at Rick anymore or else he’d lose his load right here and right now. He looked so beautiful, eyes closed, lips moving as he yelled his approval to his lover, not caring who heard. Daryl smiled down at Rick. The Hunter had a fine layer of sweat building on his body as he worked hard, quietly groaning to himself.

 

 Fuck he was close… normally Daryl could hold off for a lot longer, he had great stamina but it had been a long time since the redneck had fucked somebody and this wasn't just anybody this was Rick Grimes, devoted father, an amazing leader, and one hell of a man, **_not to mention one hell of a fucker_**. Daryl thought smirking.

 

 Working quickly he removed his one hand that had held Rick’s hip in place, a small bruise starting to already form on his hip bone. **_Oops_** Daryl thought, grinning to himself. He wasn't sorry in the slightest.  With his now freed hand, he managed to awkwardly grab Rick’s hard on that had been screaming for attention since he had sucked him off earlier.

  “Ahhh!..” Rick whined, grateful that his poor cock was finally getting some much needed attention again. With Daryl rocking against his body, and now hand-fucking the shit out of his member, Rick couldn’t contain himself as his knees buckled. This was too  much… he was going to…  Daryl moaned loudly as his hot cum and seed shot out of him and into his partner. He should of given Rick some warning but he didn't care, especially when Rick followed suit seconds late, hot white cum shooting out and all over  Daryl’s stomach. Rick’s face flushed, “ Ah…Oh god, I’m sorry Daryl I didn't mean to…” Daryl silenced his brunette and he took a finger and scooped up some of Rick’s cum, licking it off his finger. Rick groaned, playfully shoving Daryl’s shoulder as he grinned back, carefully  pulling out of Rick’s ass.  “And you say I’m the slut,” Rick called teasingly. Daryl just laughed, blowing a strand of loose hair out of his eyes. He was surprised Rick hadn't ripped all his hair out. “Yer still are A little slut…” Daryl moved, sliding beside Rick as the brunette nuzzled his head into Daryl’s neck. “But your my slut..” Daryl finished. If you asked him an hour earlier, he would of been embarrassed to call Rick his anything but an inappropriate fantasy. But now… Daryl knew that there was no doubt in his mind that Rick was his.

 

After Daryl had cleaned up his chest, he shuffled the two of them down so Rick could lay on his chest, both men still out of breath but happy.  Closing his eyes, Daryl slipped into a peaceful slumber. Tonight he’d sleep better then he’d sleep in weeks.

 

As Rick watched his new partner sleep, Rick could feel nothing but happiness well up inside of him as he ran his hand up and down Daryl's body, tracing over the permanent scars. Nobody-and nothing would EVER hurt Daryl again, Rick would make sure of it, smiling to himself as he knew Daryl would do the same for him. It felt good having someone to watch your back...someone you love truly. When he had been with Lori during the good times he hadn't even felt this happy.

 

Rick was thankful that Daryl had finally broken his no touch rule and let him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took me so long to write the finishing chapter. To be honest I was planning on making chapter 4 the last chapter but I figured there was some "physical stuff" that people wanted to see lol :P
> 
> *Firstly I apologize for this chapter being so long. I tend to ramble sometimes and I haven't written a smut piece in a long time so I really had to pull this out of my ass so to speak :P 
> 
> anyways hope you liked it, worked hard and thanks to all for reading my VERY FIRST COMPLETED story on here ! Comments would be greatly appreciated, they make my day :)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry guys if its not that great :'O this is my first time writing fan fiction and actually submitting it for other people to read. Normally I just like to troll and do the reading :P this chapter is quit short because I just wanted to test the waters first, I will be posting more chapters SOON I PROMISE and there will be a lot more Rick/Daryl fun 
> 
> oh and side note- sorry if there's any spelling errors. its 4 in the morning and I just wanted to post something lol


End file.
